GeassZone: R1 Wolf Warriors
by Nightroad816
Summary: 2 years after the war, the Helghast Revolutionary Army and the remnants of Jan Templar's ISA are on the journey to the planet that supposed to be dead called earth but that was in different world, a world with the power of kings called Geass...the New Helghast will learn about the dark history of the Holy Britannian Empire and they should known the Helghast are the True Britannian


I do not own Killzone and Code Geass franchise, this cross over story is a fanfiction

\- Prologue -

2 years after the war...

"Hera! Please! Reconsider this proposal!" A former Helghan Colonel leader of Helghast Resistance is having an conversation with the daughter of late Autarch, Hera, about all Helghan citizens to send at the ISA home planet called Vekta.

"We need to shelter my people to that planet!" Hera said, arguing at the Helghan soldier pleading to her.

"And then what!? Declare war again on their home planet?" The Helghan soldier retorted, "I know you, you can't just go down without a fight, your just sending all our Helghan people with death sentence! let's find another planet so we don't have to-"

Hera then responds with a growling voice, "SILENCE! DON'T QUESTION ME TRAITOR! I trusted you, I believing you for protecting our Empire, you should fight along side with my father but instead you rebelled against us and join forces with ISA scums!"

"I'm doing this for the safety of our PEOPLE, people who got nothing to do in this WAR!" The Helghan soldier replied in dignified tone.

"YOUR PEOPLE! not mine, my father or for Helghan!?" Hera scoffed, "You, your family and your people are just space drifters looking for shelter and my father took you all in but what he get? COWARDICE! BETRAYAL!"

Snaring, the Helghan soldier said, "Tch...don't you dare insult my people..." at the same time he thought to himself, "Nobody insult those Helghans who were born as Britannians...we are not cowards..."

Facing all the Helghast citizens Hera declared, "Helghan citizens, I gave you a new home and that's Vekta, our enemies' home planet, we can start a new future and you all welcome to join us but those of you who still serve that traitor...get out of my sight!"

All Helgan citizens are looking at each other, thinking that it will be for the best if they'll join Hera's quest to take over the planet Vekta. But, they also thought they had enough fight from their war so they've decided to stay loyal with the Helghast Resistance Leader, even though they're not born Britannians.

Dissapointed from their decision, Hera angrily proclaimed, "So be it... I hope you all rot out in this endless space!" after this she then gave a final glare to the Helghast resistance Leader, "I pray that you give them home to stay...farewell Colonel Kane Nightroad..."

The communication then cuts off as Hera's fleet lifts off from their launchpads heading to planet Vekta. Looking at the glorius sight of the massive fleet of space battleships were two operatives from ISA who also stayed behind with the Resistance Leader...

"stubborn b***...just like her father..." One of the ISA operatives cursed under his breath.

Sighing, "Can't blame her..." Kane then replied. He then redirects his attention to the two ISA operatives, "what about you guys? aren't you planning to go back to your planet? Sev, Rico?"

"we owe you big time Kane so we've decided to stay with you..." The Mo-hawk haired Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko answers him with a faint smile.

"S*** man, and here I am that your gonna turn us over to the Hegs-I mean Helghast after the war..." The hunking Rico Velasquez commented. He decides not to call them Hegs since this Resistance are fighting alongside with them, "Guess I was wrong..."

Nodding slowly, "Our fight is over...this time I hope our people will get along in your planet..." Kane then asks, "Are you sure you guys don't wanna go back? I mean Vekta is your home planet..."

Sev then replied with, "don't know Kane...without Jan Templar, we don't have people to trust..."

"especially those VSA spooks..." Rico added.

"But aren't you guys feels cautious about what happen if Hera creates another war? don't you have any families and friends in your planet?" Kane asks again with a worried look.

With a poker face expression, "My parents are killed from Helghast Invasion and my friends are the marines were killed by Radec..." Sev complied.

"I'm sorry.." Kane apologizes, "What about you Rico?" Turning his attention to Rico.

"I have a family too, they're running a restaurant but I'm sure they're fine.." Rico said.

"The VSA will handle it so we don't have problems..." Sev added.

"Besides, we wanna help you guys to find a suitable planet for your people..." Rico further informed, "So, where do we start?" he asks.

Kane then said, "Actually...I finally found one but..."

"But what?" asked Sev.

"You don't want to believe this but where going back to earth..." Kane informed.

"I'm sorry I never get that last part..." Rico was slightly baffled from what he heard.

"Wait what? Sev asked with a confused tone, "You said earth? But there is no life in that planet long long time ago!"

Kane then correctly informs them with a phrase, "That was your earth...not mine and my people..."

"Yo man hold it right there! what the hell do you mean about that?" Rico then cuts in, incredulously looking at the Resistance leader.

Sev then intervened, "Wait, I remember what Hera she mentioned about...what does she mean 'your people?'"

"She meant about Helghast with Britannian heritage..." Kane mentioned.

"A what? you mean like our ancestors call them Brits?" Rico asks with a puzzled face.

Kane just gave an answer, "For people like you, 'yeah'..."

"How is it possible?" Sev asks, "If you said from another earth then how?"

"You'll see..." Kane then calls out to his chief Engineer, "McCullen, is the Rift Generator ready?"

"Of course sir, we already have assembled the parts that you've given us after the war and...Save the infected people with Terracide on Helghan Planet..." Chief Engineer McCullen responded.

"I know but there's nothing we can do for now..." Kane then walks toward the center of a crowd, faces his crew and said, "Let's head to advent Earth for the new beginning. while we were there we'll find a way to create the cure to irradiated Petrusite and come back to Helghan so we can return our people from Vekta, that way we don't have to go into another war..."

"Thank you, I knew that your the real ruler of Helghast..." McCullen expresses his gratitude to the Helghast Resistance Leader.

All of Kane's New Helghast followers then roared out with, "ALL HAIL KANE! GLORY FOR THE NEW HELGHAN! FUTURE FOR NEW HELGHAST EMPIRE!"

"Damn...I'm glad that your one of our side..." Rico commented.

"You're gonna be a great leader for Helghast, better than Visari..." Sev complied.

Kane then replied, "I hope...but are you sure that you want come with us? what about them?" he then looks at the remnants of Jan Templar's ISA Army that were left behind...

"Like we said, me, Rico and what's left of ISA will be on your side until the end..." Sev answered.

"Thanks Sev...McCullen activate the Rift Generator...Commander Gustav prepare our whole fleet for our new journey..." Kane ordered his Chief Engineer.

McCullen/Gustav responds with, "YES AUTARCH NIGHTROAD!"

"?!...Autarch?" Kane asks with a confused look.

"Well, to them your their new supreme leader..." Sev explained.

"But I'm not Scolar Visari..." Kane frowns.

Rico just shrugged his leader's worries with, "It doesn't matter dude, your different than him...you've given them hope..."

Sev then added with, "Yeah and we all do we can to support you..."

"Thank you...this is just the beginning..." Kane then looks at the horizon while his men are loading up onto their ship.

The fleet of New Helghast and ISA remnants are proceeding to the rift, beginning the journey for their new future and reclaim what they've lost a long time ago... the Britannian Empire...

(a/n) well this is my first story in this fanfiction so please don't murder me...so leave some reviews and stay tuned...


End file.
